


she survived, but she paid for it

by reymanova (costiellie)



Series: forgiveness (can you imagine) [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulson isn't even mentioned by name lol, Multi, all characters aside from Daisy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costiellie/pseuds/reymanova
Summary: Canon compliant as of 5x22. Wherein Coulson comes home in a box and Daisy realizes Fitz may never come home at all.Unbeta'ed.Title adapted from The World Was Wide Enough from Hamilton, because I wanted to suffer even more, I guess.





	she survived, but she paid for it

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a thing that was going to be a sequel to _they are going through the unimaginable_ , but then I thought of this, so now this is a little tidbit that goes between the two. Said sequel will be up in the next couple of days.

Daisy doesn’t remember how she got there. All she knows is it’s two in the morning and Fitz’s big metal shelf in the lab is toppled on its side and Sleepy and Grumpy are scattered into pieces where they fell on the concrete floor and she thinks she used to be drunk but now she’s just numb. 

May came back from Tahiti today with a box of ashes. Said that’s what he wanted. Daisy wonders if it’s selfish to wish he hadn’t, just so that she could see his face one last time. May said the lines of darkness seeping through his system got pretty bad towards the end, spread all the way up his neck from his heart like the roots of a tree. Said he didn’t want the team to have to see him like that. Daisy just wishes she could see him at all. 

Fitz wanted to be buried in Scotland, and Daisy didn’t go see him before they took him away. But Jemma is hitting dead end after dead end and they can't track down Hunter and the Zephyr's space functions are acting up and Fitz isn't here to fix them. Why didn’t she go see him? Why did she take it for granted? What if she never gets a chance to forgive him? Why did she leave it like that? Why, why, why?

The lab is spinning, closing in on her. Are the rest of the shelves falling now, too? Are the rest of the DWARFs going to break? How much longer can she go before she breaks? What else will fall apart, what else will remain shattered in pieces without Fitz to fix it?

When Daisy wakes up that evening in her bunk, she doesn’t remember how she got there. But there’s a cup of tea on her nightstand in Jemma’s favorite mug and someone has pulled the curtains shut and she can hear agents laughing out in the hallway.

She forces herself out of bed and opens the curtains. The sun sits low in the sky, casting the world in an orange glow. She sips the lukewarm tea, wondering how long it’d been sitting there. Wondering if it had been the first cup Jemma left, or if she'd had to replace previous ones as they'd gone cold. Daisy brings her hand up to her neck and gently touches the scar where Fitz dug out her inhibitor. She only winces a little. It hurts still, but it’s healing.

She stares until the sun dips below the horizon. Proof, if nothing else, that the world still turns without them. It still turns, and so must she.


End file.
